


Eyeliner

by AmeliaAsherWrites, Wickedly_Hooked (TheDarkOne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Eyeliner, F/M, Humor, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Killian needs eyeliner, Post Season 7, Post-Canon, Sunglasses, just for fun, mild whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne/pseuds/Wickedly_Hooked
Summary: Killian's eyeliner is missing...
Relationships: Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Kudos: 2





	Eyeliner

_Hyperion Heights after the curse is broken_

Monday was not turning out to be the best of days. Killian had woken late, the coffee maker was broken, and his eyeliner was missing. He’d torn out the contents of his small drawer in the bathroom, then began to root through Zelena’s just in case. The bloody eyeliner was nowhere to be found.

Exhaling heavily through his nose, he glanced up at his reflection and watched as his eyebrow rose. No eyeliner. While he hadn’t been particularly vain since cursed as Detective Rogers, the lack of eye-accentuating kohl was not something the pirate in him would abide. Especially without coffee. Bloody hell.

He’d have to make the trek to the convenience shop to purchase a stick of the black to save his ego.

Upon exiting his apartment, however, a sharp ray of light nearly pierced his retinas. “This... this is why pirates wear kohl.” Complaining aloud did not abate the grumpiness. So he went back into the apartment and grabbed the only pair of shades he could find. They were Zelena’s mint green shades but the reflective lenses should do well to block his eyes from the sun’s rays. She took his eyeliner, he’d have no choice but to take her shades.

With a lumbering swagger of half-hearted grumpiness, Killian made his way along the busy streets of the Heights, not bothering to remove the shades as he pushed the door open to the shop. His ears collected the snickers from passersby but he didn’t give a damn. The detective-pirate was on a mission. There were a variety of eyeliner options. None were labelled as kohl and none looked as such. They all looked akin to writing implements. He snatched ten varieties, not wanting to dally about in the aisle and dropped them all upon the counter. The clerk blanched at him before making a smirk that had Killian narrowing his eyes, without notice by the clerk due to the reflective lenses. “Nice shades,” she said.

He gave a simmering glare that would have lacked effect without the kohl’s application as well, but he really did not give a damn if the cheeky clerk continued to smirk. “Give me a coffee too.” His voice was softer than he’d intended, perhaps he should bark an order or two for the respect a bloody pirate would deserve, but he couldn’t kid himself into believing he was that man anymore. He hadn’t been for years, and that was all fine. His life had been quite good lately.

“Need any lipstick to go with--”

“--Just the bloody eyeliner and coffee!” he snapped, quite pleased at the order that had resounded from his vocal chords that time.

The clerk only continued to snicker. The presence of a steel hook did nothing to boost his menacing-pirate appearance. When had the realms stopped fearing him? Papas could be scary as well, though upon reflection as he waited for the beep beep of the register to conclude, he’d never had to threaten young Robyn. The lass made Alice quite happy which made Killian happy. He had everything he could possibly want. Except fear. But it was all well and fine. The smell of the coffee set before him was pure bliss to the starved, half-disgruntled man as he dropped a few bills on the counter and reached to take the coffee in hand greedily.

“Have a nice day, Detective Hook.”

With a final glare, still unnoticed behind the minty shades, and the bag of eyeliners on his left arm, Killian shouldered his way out of the shop with the coffee in hand. And burnt his tongue on the hot beverage with a hiss. Then took another sip of the life-giving nectar. “Thank the gods,” he muttered.

Looking up from his coffee as he continued to lumber his way back to the apartment, he noticed a familiar shade of red hair walking his way. “You’re lucky I’ve found coffee before finding you, love,” he grumbled as he held out his hooked arm for her to step into his embrace. He’d momentarily forgotten he was wearing the effeminate pair of shades as a smile began to creep across his face, glad to see Zelena.

~~~

Zelena turned in surprise to see her pirate up this early and out in the streets already. With her sunglasses.

She burst out in laughter and stepped into his embrace, hugging him first and kiss him a moment later.  
“You can’t stop thieving, can you, pirate? These are my glasses, and I’d say they’re a bit too noticeable for you.”

She lifted her hands to remove the glasses from him, so she would spare him further embarrassment and could look into his eyes. She loved his eyes and didn’t like it when they were hidden. Not only that they were like a deep ocean she became never tired of drowning in, but they gave away his current mood.

“Oh oh, what happened,” Zelena asked when she saw the dangerous sparkling in his eyes. Then it hit her, and she laughed again.

“I’m sorry love! I confess - I took your eyeliner, but I wanted to buy you another one, look.”  
She opened her bag and produced two new eyeliner.

“I took yours yesterday and forgot to put it back. Will you forgive me?”  
She bit her lower lip and could read his answer in his eyes...


End file.
